A card game played using a specially designed card, called trading card game (TCG), is recently in fashion. TCG is called collectable card game (CCG) in some foreign countries. In TCG, each player brings his/her collected cards, and enjoys the game in accordance with rules. A trading card arcade game (TCAG) including a combination of card and an electronic game console is now developed as an approach for making games to be more complicated and expanding variation of games.
In TCAG, unique information is embedded in the card, and the electronic game console reads the unique information embedded in the card, thereby a game or game development corresponding to the unique information is provided. TCAG therefore provides a player an experience as if individual cards have different functions. For example, the unique information may be embedded in the card by means of RFID (see PTL 1) or barcode.